The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus and method for picking up video and sound in many directions. The image pickup apparatus can be used “hands-free” so that a user may pay attention to matters other than picking up images.
An image pickup apparatus such as a portable video camera or the like has many commercial and residential uses. For example, in ordinary households, it can be utilized for capturing and recording events such as an athletic competition or stages in a child's growth. In commercial areas, the video camera can be used for monitoring/security purposes. However, in such instances, a surveillance camera that is fixed to a permanent position is utilized. In many instances, a user can not concentrate on performing image pickup to record an event relate to work when the user is working. For example, although a security guard may be able to carry a portable video camera, its use may interfere with the security guard's duty. That is, the security guard or police officer can not effectively pay attention to his surroundings while concentrating on performing the image pickup operation. Accordingly, security guards and police officers do not carry video cameras while on patrol. However, the use of a video camera during patrol may be effective.
Further, a desired scene or a scene which deserves recording may not lie in a direction for image pickup. Such situation may occur when a user is unable to pay much attention to the image as, for example, during patrol type work, wherein image pickup may not be easily performed.
Accordingly, an image pickup apparatus that does not require the user's concentration as to its operation would be desirable.